Reunited
by dramaticpenguin
Summary: set after series 6, ep 8. a RosAdam fic. As the title suggests!
1. Chapter 1

Reunited

Set after 6/8

Ros emerges from the doors of a huge airport and stands still for a moment, breathing in the cool air. Well, she's made it this far, what next? That's the trouble with MI5 she thought. They get you to death and beyond, but that's it. She tried to think positively, a new start, a new life, no more near death encounters, no backstabbing colleagues, dodgy family, no Harry… no Adam… No Adam. No, she won't think about him, not now. She picks up the red leather bag and starts walking, unsure of where she's going or why. Eventually she comes to a cheap looking motel. Up in the beige and brown bedroom she dumps her bag on the sagging bed and starts to unpack. An envelope of cash, a decent amount but she has no idea what she'll do when it runs out, a top, some jeans and underwear, a new toothbrush and a folded note. She recognises the handwriting immediately, "_I'll miss you" _followed by a kiss. She holds the note for a few moments, for once allowing herself to cry.

Back at the Grid Adam has been going about his work as if dazed, snapping at anyone who approaches him. No one else seems to care that she is gone – in fact the general response is that they are better without her. He feels like the kiss of death. Ok, he knows that Ros isn't dead but she might as well be and it feels like his fault. First Fiona, now Ros. Only Harry looks at him with what seems like empathy, patting his shoulder as he goes past. He arrives early one morning and automatically makes himself a coffee, unable to help himself looking round for her, previous conversations echoing in his mind. Harry pokes his head round the door of his office

"Bring one in for me if you're making"

Adam wearily carries two coffees in o the office and is about to leave when Harry stops him.

"Adam. How are you doing? I know you miss her"

"I don't know if I can do this job anymore, Harry. It destroys every part of my life"

"Of course you can. I know it takes over but if we don't carry on, what's the point?"

"I just can't stand being here without…"

"I know, I was the same when…"

"Of course. Ruth."

"The thing is Adam, I know it was a bit different in that Ruth isn't actually dead but I do understand where you're coming from…"

Adam stared for a moment, startled. So Harry didn't know. He held his breath as Harry continued;

"Look, Adam, I'm suggesting that you take some leave. I'm not suspending you. I just think you need some time."

"I don't need it now, Harry; I just need to keep busy"

"Well think about it, at least."

"Will do" Adam replied, without any intention of doing so. He left the office, and the grid, needing some air. He headed down the road, briefly allowing himself to visualise Ros, trying to picture what she might be doing now. That was the trouble with MI5 he thought, they got you to death and beyond but then what? He knew he'd set her up with enough documents to get work, but there were sill no guarantees.

He found himself in front of an internet café and headed inside to warm up. He logged on to a PC and went to check his Yahoo email account; the only one he could guarantee went unchecked by the government. He opened his inbox and his heart skipped a beat as he saw an email appear from BlondeS. He hesitated, his finger hovering over the mouse button. Blonde S was Blonde Spook, there was only one woman who fitted that description and she was officially dead. He opened the email to read two lines

_I'm in Canada_, _I'm fine. I won't email again, don't worry, I know the risks._

Canada. Of course, the most logical place for her, no language barrier and no American government. So now he knew. The question of what to do about it hovered in his brain. The sensible part of him knew that he should just be satisfied with knowing where she was, log off and return to work. Even as the thought entered his brain his fingers were typing;

_Where in Canada? What are you doing?_

_Change email address, Harry knows this one!_

_AC_

_X_

He returned to work with a lighter step convinced that she would reply, but after several days there was no response. He was checking his email account far more often than usual, each time, holding his breath whilst he waited for his inbox to open. In the weeks that followed he started to feel almost worse than he had before. Somehow knowing where she was but having no contact was almost worse than the unknown, it felt like a rejection. He tried flirting with a new colleague, even a couple of dates but his heart wasn't in it and he was soon left isolated by the majority of the female staff in MI5. All in all, dead or not, Ros was still causing hassle at the Grid, even if she didn't know it. Adam came to the conclusion that she was not planning on another email and realised that he had to change something, just to keep his sanity.

With a few clicks of the mouse he had made a decision. He stood from his desk and waited for Harry to finish his meeting with Bob Hogan. He waited for the odious man to leave then walked in and announced that he would like some leave after all.

"I've decided to take Wes on holiday"

"Good idea" smiled Harry, relieved. Adam was becoming a problem constantly moping around and he hoped that a holiday would revive him a little.

Adam and Wes arrived in Canada only a week later, it had taken quite a lot of persuading of Wes' housemaster to allow Wes to come on this trip, but Adam had managed it with promises of educational trips around the Rocky Mountains. It was March and the heavy Canada snow was starting to recede leaving early daffodils and crocuses blooming from the banks. Adam had settled on Ottawa, feeling that Vancouver was unlikely as Ana had only recently been despatched there. He had no idea where to start and Wes was looking increasingly baffled at the searching looks his father was giving every group of people.

After two days of exploring (for Wes's benefit)/searching (for Adam's) the city Adam took Wes to the park in the centre of town and started trying to provide some of the education he had promised the school. Wes was more interested in the huge climbing wall dominating the park and despite Adam's best efforts he was determined to reach the top before they left. Giving up on the scenery, Adam stood and watched as his son climbed the wall, marvelling at his agility. "He'd make a great spook" thought Adam ruefully, with no intention of ever allowing that to happen. His son's voice calling from his perch at the top of the wall stopped his introspection;

"Hey, Dad! I can see everything from here! There's a man with six dogs over there! And a load of skaters…and people jogging. I can spy on them from up here!"

"Yeah, I guess you can" Adam shook his head, laughing. If only it was as easy as that…

"Hey Dad, Dad look!" Wes was pointing down the path towards the exit. Various workers were enjoying a lunchtime walk, taking in the air and relishing the mild temperature after the months of snow. Adam glanced briefly at them, not seeing what had got his son so excited,

"What's up Wes?" he asked puzzled.

"There's a lady coming that looks like your friend Ros…"

Adam was jolted; he followed his son's finger, hardly daring to breathe. Wes was right, walking towards them as though in a dream was the tall blonde figure of Ros. He stood in her path, waiting for her, willing her to focus on him. Obviously deep in thought, she didn't notice him until she was a few feet away. Her eyes flicked over him twice before Adam heard her gasp. She froze where she stood, her heart pounding. Adam too seemed unable to move. Having come to find her, he had all but given up hope, to see her standing before him, looking just the same was unbelievable.

Wes watched them with interest, the last time he had seen Ros was more than a year before, she had been quite nice to him but he hadn't thought much about her since then, except that he thought his Dad had said she had died. That had seemed strange at the time, but no details had ever been explained and Wes thought now that he must have misunderstood.

Ros didn't know what to do. She had adjusted to the idea that she could not see Adam again; the email she had sent had been a moment of weakness not to be repeated. She was starting to build a life for herself in Ottawa, as much as you can build a life almost entirely based on lies. Going by her middle name of Sarah, she was working in administration for an insurance company; it was her job to catch out false claimants, mostly through covert surveillance, something which everyone in the office agreed she seemed to have a natural talent for. As she stood, looking at Adam feeling emotion choking her throat, she half wondered if anyone from home could have produced that effect; _it's just the relief of seeing someone who knows me_ she thought, suppressing the immediate following thought that only Adam really knew her. Suddenly he spoke, his voice raw;

"Ros."

And that was all it took, suddenly she was in his arms, tears in her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder. He could feel her sobbing as he held her;

"I had to find you" he murmured in to her neck, "I know I shouldn't but I needed you. When you didn't email again…"Ros pulled back from him slightly, looking in to his eyes, a sudden rush of frustration mingling with the feeling of relief;

"I couldn't, Adam. You said it yourself 'Walk away, don't ever look back', I was trying to do that. I was getting there; I have a job, a sort of life. Now you've screwed it up!"

"I needed you"

"Its all about you, isn't it?" she said bitterly, stepping away from him. "I am dead, remember? You have to accept it."

"But you're not. You're not dead, and you told me you were here, so you wanted me to find you or you wouldn't have told me" he took a step towards her but she turned her back,

"Maybe I did, but I thought you'd know it wasn't safe"

"We can make it safe, Ros. Ros. Look at me. You always have to be the strong one, don't you? Alright, look at me, come here, look at me and tell me to leave and I will. I'll go home, back to work and I will move on. You can disappear and that will be that."

Ros hesitated. She knew that she should tell him to leave; it would be foolish to do anything else but as she looked at him images of their shared past flashed before her, holding each other as they nearly drowned, her own terror when she thought Ana had killed him, saying their goodbyes in Highgate chapel. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry as dust. He was looking at her with such desperation, reaching for her hand…

"I can't." Her voice was soft. "I can't tell you to leave, because now you're here, standing in front of me and I…"She fell silent as he moved closer again. Her gaze flickered to his mouth as she breathed him in. Adam could barely see anything but her as he closed the distance between them and their mouths met in an intense kiss that deepened from tenderness to passion.

Ugh, Dad! Get a room!" Wes' voice brought them back to earth with a bump and they parted, looking at him where he had landed from his death defying jump from the top of the wall. Ros looked at Adam and laughed, suddenly feeling inexplicably light.

"Sorry, Wes, forgot you were there for a second" said Adam looking guilty.

"Yeah, I could tell" replied Wes. He didn't look too worried though and Adam briefly wondered if he should try to explain the situation before the thought that _he _didn't understand the situation crossed his mind.

"Hi Wes, how are you?" asked Ros, as cheerily as if she had seen him last week.

"Fine, thanks. I thought you were dead though!" responded Wes with the natural bluntness of a child. _Interesting _thought Ros._ How are we going to explain this then…?_

"Are you Dad's girlfriend? Asked Wes, curiosity written across his face. _Another good question_ thought Ros, looking to Adam for help.

"Tell you what," said Adam quickly, "Why don't we get some lunch and all go back to the hotel and have a chat there? Without waiting for a reply, he started to walk along the path leading back in to the city, Wes following automatically.

"Hang on," Ros called, "I'm supposed to be at work, I have to get back." She saw Adam's face fall, and made a decision, "Don't worry, I'll call them. Just give me a minute." She pulled out a mobile from the pocket of her long black coat and turned away slightly, but the conversation was still audible to Adam and Wes, and Adam saw Wes's puzzlement increase further as she identified herself as Sarah Miller on the phone. He hoped he could come up with a plausible and safe explanation for Wes as quickly as possible but was disturbed to find that all power of rational thought seemed to have departed with the arrival of Ros

Back in the warmth of the luxury hotel, Ros looked around her with pleasure. "Glad to see you're making use of that MI5 salary" she said, "I died, made a new start and still didn't get a better kitchen. Makes you wish you'd made the most of things when you had the opportunity."

"Are we still talking kitchens?" asked Adam,

"I guess not." She replied. "We did waste a lot of time didn't we?"

"Too much" replied Adam, crossing the room to put his arms around her. Before she could reply, Wes returned from the bathroom, bursting in like a minture tornado.

"Not again" he groaned. "Gross!" Adam laughed,

"You can tell he's becoming a teenager, can't you?" he said to Ros. "Ok, Wes, no more hugging for a bit, come and sit down. I need to explain something…" Wes sat on the edge of the double bed in the centre of the room and Adam sat beside him. Unsure of her role in this conversation, Ros perched on one of the dining chairs by the small table in the corner of the room.

"Ok, basically…" he started, prevaricating like mad "Basically, Ros and I were sort of going out back in London, but, well you know we worked together in that office?" Wes nodded, "Well you know when you fall out with your mates because of something that happens in school?" Wes half nodded again. "Well, that kept happening with us. So we weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend or anything because of work. Then something big happened at…the office and there were some bad people who wanted to hurt Ros…"

"Why?" asked Wes, naturally enough. Adam looked desperate at this point, so Ros interjected;

"Because I accidentally told a really big secret that I wasn't supposed to and the people we really angry and wanted to make sure I didn't do it again. So because your Dad didn't want anyone to hurt me he helped me _pretend_ to be dead so I could go away and no one would find me. And to make sure that the people believed I was dead, he had to pretend I was dead too."

"But I really missed seeing her" said Adam, taking up the story, "So when I knew she was in Canada, I thought we could come on holiday and just see if, maybe, we could find her. And I didn't think we would, but here she is." He smiled at her, a smile she could not help but return.

"Don't the people still want to hurt her then, Dad?"

"Well, the might do, if they knew she was alive and here. But they don't."

"Yet." Said Ros. Adam glared at her. "Well I'm just being realistic, Adam."

Adam turned his attention back to Wes.

"So that's why she's called Sarah now. And why she's here and as for whether she is my girlfriend, that's a bit tricky too, but the most important thing is that you have to help us keep a secret. You must not, _ever, _Wes, _ever, _mention that we saw Ros here. Just never say her name. OK?" Wes was looking scared at the urgency in Adam's voice but nodded obediently.

"Dad, do the people want to hurt you too?"

"No, no Wes, its ok, no one is going to hurt me. Or Ros for that matter. Why don't you go and play on your psp for a while? Don't worry about anything." Wes looked fairly satisfied with the explanation and disappeared in to the connection room. Soon they could hear bleeps and pings emitting from behind the door indicating hat Wes was immersed in a game.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam, relieved at how well Wes seemed to have accepted their story, smiled across at Ros, stretching out a hand for her to come and join him on the bed. Slowly she got up and came to sit beside him, allowing Adam to pull her close. She leaned back for a moment;

"Well that's the explanation so far. But what now?"

"I don't know. Lets figure it out as we go shall we?"

"Well, it is kind of important…" she was silent as he leaned in to kiss her. "Well, maybe we could think about it later…" she said softly against his mouth. He parted her lips with his tongue, gently nipping her bottom lip and she sighed with pleasuret. His lips travelled across her jaw line and down to her neck as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. She felt her mind lose the power of thought as he slipped his hand under her blouse, cupping her breast and she arched in to him, her fingers buried in his hair. Adam knew they should stop, Wes was only a door away, but he was starting to lose control. With extreme will power he pulled away from her, leaving then both breathing heavily. He reached out and brushed her hair away from her face before kissing her more gently.

"We'll have to continue this later, I think." She nodded, a mischievous look in her eyes;

"What time does Wes go to bed?"

"Early if we tire him out! Got any ideas?"

Having taken Wes on a thoroughly exhausting afternoon trip with extensive walking, ice-skating and general frenetic activity, Ros and Adam found themselves back in the hotel room, Wes having gone to bed without complaint. Adam poured Ros a glas of wine and handed it to her, saying;

"You were really good with him today. I wouldn't have had you down as the motherly type."

"I'm not, really." She said thoughtfully, "Well, I don't think I am. I never really had a chance to find out. Anyway, Wes is easy, he's a nice kid". Adam smiled;

"Yes. He is. He spotted you first today too, so I'm feeling pretty grateful right now." Adam sat on the edge of the bed and put his glass down on the floor. "I suppose we should talk about what we're going to do…"

"We could," replied Ros, putting her glass down too and coming closer, "Or we could wait til morning." He looked at her, waiting to see what she would do next, his breath catching as she straddled him where he sat on the edge of the bed, one knee either side of him. She took his face in her hand and kissed him, loving being in control again, feeling his pulse quicken beneath her fingers. He slid his hands under her blouse and up her back, unclasping her bra as he did so, moving his hands around to her front, making her gasp as he rubbed his thumbs across her nipples. He tipped her off and rolled her on to her back, so they were both lying full length on the bed. He undid the buttons of her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders. She sat up slightly to allow her bra to fall away. Adam buried his fingers in her hair, tipping her head back to kiss her mouth before trailing kisses down her neck, along her collarbone before reaching her breasts. She arched her back to encourage him and moaned as he sucked her breast. She moved her hand downwards, sliding it inside the waistband of his trousers, feeling him hard against her hand. She struggled with his belt and he moved back to free himself, leaving her suddenly bereft. She reached for him again, desperate to have him close. She wriggled out of her skirt, pushing her hips against him, and though he had been intending to continue teasing he found he could not resist any longer. As he finally slid in to her she moaned with pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving with him. He moved his hand between them, touching her in exactly the right spot and she began to spiral out of control, her breath coming faster as she clung to him. As she shuddered to a climax, Adam sped up his movements, coming seconds after her, before collapsing on top of her, his head resting on the pillow beside hers. As their breathing slowed she slowly stroked his shoulders and back, drawing lazy circles with her fingernails. After a few minutes he shifted off her slightly, nudging her on to her side and leaving one leg hooked over hers. As they spooned together Ros was overwhelmed by the feeling of being complete. As she listened to Adam's breathing regulate to that of someone deeply asleep, she smiled to herself, and, closing her eyes relaxed in to what felt like the most peaceful sleep she'd had in years.

Adam woke first the following morning and carefully propped himself up on one arm, gazing at the sleeping Ros lying on her side beside him. He wanted to let her sleep, she looked so peaceful, but he knew they needed to talk before Wes got up. He gently stroked her face and she rolled on to her back and smiled up at him.

"Hello"

"Hello" he smiled back and bent his head to kiss her. She sighed contentedly, before her consciousness flooded back to her. A look of consternation crossed her face.

"what are we going to do, Adam? I'm dead remember…"

"Well, we have another week here yet, so we can make the most of that for a start… and then…

"And then?"

"And then I don't know. I don't think I can bear not seeing you again. I don't think it'll do my career much good either-Harry's been thoroughly fed up with me since you "died".

"Does he know? That I'm not…that I'm alive?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't let on but I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, either way, I can't go back. And you have to. And that's about the situation summed up isn't it?" her heart sank even as she said the words. She knew she would have to let go again and for a moment regretted letting her guard down at all, if she had just stayed strong, the way she always had, she wouldn't have left herself so vulnerable now. Cursing her own fallibility she swung her legs out of the bed, reaching for her discarded clothes. Adam touched her on the shoulder;

"Don't go all cold on me now. We can work this out… I'll come back often"

"How can you do that? It's not exactly down the road, Adam. I'm in Canada."

"I'm owed a lot of leave. I'll say I need to clear my head, come here for a month or so. Surely a long distance thing is better than nothing."

"maybe. But you know what will happen, work will get in the way, or you'll meet someone else, you're not exactly the faithful type."

"Where you're concerned, I could be. I want to at least try Ros." He moved closer to her, til she could feel his mouth beside her ear, "Don't you?"

"Of course" She replied softly. "But what will you tell Harry about you're sudden need for frequent trips across the Atlantic."

"I'll tell him…I know, I'll tell him the truth!"

"You'll what??"

"I'll tell him the truth. That I've met this fantastic woman in Canada who I'm crazy about and that I want to spend time with her!"

"Crazy about eh? She said, turning to face him.

"Completely insane" he replied, laughing as she kissed him.

The following week passed in a blur for both of them, Ros called sick in to work and they spent their days taking Wes out around the city and their nights wrapped in each others arms. On their last morning they had breakfast together in Ros's apartment before Ros returned to work and Adam and Wes left for the airport. They had decided that it would be too dangerous for the two of them to be seen in a location so tightly monitored by CCTV. Wes unexpectedly hugged Ros goodbye, causing her eyes to well up. She hadn't even looked at Adam yet and this was the state she was in! Adam sent Wes outside to wait for the taxi, causing him to say

"Oh gross, more snogging"

"Yeah probably, mate," responded Adam, grinning, "So get out of here while you still have you're breakfast!" Wes picked up his backpack, waved to Ros and headed down to the street. Ros and Adam looked at each other and stepped together in one fluid movement.

"I promise I'll be back" whispered Adam in to her hair.

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Adam pulled away and looked at her earnestly;

"I mean it, Ros, I will come back. We'll sort something out."

"It's just all such a mess…I can't keep starting again, Adam"

"You won't have to. Go back to work. Smile. Tell people you've got a Brit boyfriend!"

"You'd better go" she hugged him again and kissed him gently on the lips. He started down the steps from her apartment before stopping half way down and racing back to her.

"Ros, I forgot…"

"what?"

"I forgot to tell you… I love you" Suddenly she felt like her heart would burst. She had never placed much store by those three little words, she had said it to countless men when using them for ops, even a couple of other boyfriends and she knew they could mean nothing, but looking at Adam, who had saved her life, risked his and his career by coming to find her, she felt that this time, maybe they meant a lot. She kissed him again, more passionately, linking her arms around his neck, before releasing him and pushing him gently toward the steps.

"I love you too, Adam"

He grinned and waved as he raced down the steps and in to the waiting taxi with Wes. Ros waved back and stood watching until the cab was out of sight, before re-entering her small apartment with very mixed feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam had returned to work after his time in Canada filled with renewed optimism that was noticeable to everyone around him – he no longer carried a sense of bitterness with him and whilst he was friendly and polite to the female staff he no longer seemed to be keeping up his reputation as the MI5 lothario. The change in him became a source of gossip quite rapidly, yet even hearing his name muttered and having people go silent as he entered a room did not seem to bother him. Inevitably, even a pre-occupied Harry eventually noticed the change in him as he watched him humming to himself over the coffee.

"Glad to see your mood has improved. Your holiday obviously did you good." Harry said lightly.

"Yes, it was great thanks, Harry." There was a pause. Harry watched him carefully.

"Anything happen while you were there?" Adam coloured slightly.

"Well, yes actually. I met someone. A woman."

"Well I didn't think you meant a martian.. And?"

"She's pretty special. Wes liked her. We're hoping to see each other again soon…I meant to talk to you about that actually."

"Oh yes? What's her name?"

"Sarah." If Harry was surprised or sceptical he didn't show it. _He's bought it _thought Adam with relief. "So do you think I could book some more leave at some point? I'm owed quite a bit."

"I'm sure we can sort something out soon" replied Harry. "Anyway, I'm glad you're…happy."

Harry returned to his office, thoughtfully closing the door behind him. For someone who seemed so desperately unhappy only a few weeks before, Adam had turned a huge corner. He wondered about this woman. Sarah. She must be pretty special. Although Adam had always appeared to be fairly fickle when it came to relationships. In some ways Harry envied him. He opened the drawer to his desk and ran his thumb over the signature on the most recent postcard. _If only I could move on so easily _he thought.

Adam was still elated when he called Ros that night.

"I told Harry, Sarah." He said quietly. It didn't matter how much effort they had made to make sure the line was safe, they didn't want to take any chances.

"You did what!" she responded, with horror in her voice

"I'm teasing. I told him what we agreed. That I'd met a woman called Sarah in Canada and that I wanted some more leave to spend time with you. I have to wait a couple of months but…

"A couple of months" her voice sounded flat, disappointed.

"I know it seems ages, but its better than never, and that's what keeps me going. That and hearing your voice and picturing you naked…"

"What makes you think I'm naked?"

"Not sure. Wishful thinking I guess" he said smiling and reclining on the sofa. "If not naked, what are you wearing then?" She hears the flirtatious note in her voice and decides to play along…

"Well, I'm just getting changed. So I've taken off my skirt. I've got black stockings on…" Adam shifted in his seat. There were ways of getting through this time apart after all.

The following day was a tense one at the grid, a bomb threat had been made in central London by another branch of Iranian terrorist, or so the Americans would have them believe and Adam was sent out on an op as soon as he arrived. He changed his id documents over and headed out as quickly as possible, leaving his desk in a state of disarray. Harry came looking for his updates on the case and discovered Adam's personal wallet lying on top of the pile. _Never a good idea_ thought Harry, picking it up to put away. As he did so , a photo fell out. Thinking in must be of this new woman, Harry picked it up curiously. Turning it over, he was shocked to see an image of a smiling Ros staring up at him. As he stood there, Adam came rushing in, stopping short when he saw what Harry held in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You left your wallet out, Adam. This fell out. I can't imagine Sarah being to impressed with you still carrying photos Ros around…" Adam looked uncomfortable as Harry continued; "I thought you were over her Adam. I thought that sarah had…" He looked at Adam's face, normally fairly inscrutable and realisation dawned "Oh Shit. Sarah is Ros. Oh God. Adam, tell me I'm wrong."

"You're wrong" Adam answers, without conviction. Harry pushes past him and in to his office.

"In here. Now!" Harry barks and Adam slinks past him. Harry closes the door.

"Now tell me what the hell is going on! Do you realise the risks you're taking, the danger you are putting her in, yourself, Wes, the whole team?? Do you not care?"

"She's dead, Harry, I don't know what you are talking about." Adam looks directly at him, having seemingly recovered his composure.

"Oh for God's sake, credit me with some intelligence. I know you Adam, I know when you're lying. And I know she's not dead. Malcolm told me about the syringe he prepared for you. I just mistakenly thought you would be capable of following the plan through without such stupidity!"

"Ok, ok. I know it was stupid. She sent me an email. Once I knew where she was, I couldn't help it. I had to try to find her. I couldn't go on knowing she was out there and I couldn't see her. Don't you understand that?"

"Some of us manage it" said Harry bitterly.

Adam breathed deeply. Harry's attachment to Ruth could be the key to getting him on side. He knew how desperately Harry missed her, he just needed to think of a way to utilise this.

"I love Ros, Harry. I want to be with her and I need to find a way to do that. I know you'd do the same."

"That's the difference you see, Adam. It's because I love Ruth that I won't try to get her back. Do you not think I know where she is? Of course I do. But finding her would put her in danger and I won't do that. You say you love Ros, but you go through women like most men go through underwear. Sounds to me like you just want what you can't have. I mean, you both worked together for a long time and I don't remember you being so enamoured then."

"Well, it's not like you made the most of your time with Ruth either!"

"I wish you'd stop bringing her up!" Fury flashed across his face. He knew he was fighting a losing battle here but he could not risk losing another member of the team.

"Oh just get back out there!" He said at last. "I need to think. I'd ask you to refrain from contacting her but that would seem a little futile. So please, be careful." Adam turned to leave but Harry stopped him.

"Adam. When you speak to her, tell her…tell her I'm glad she's…well just give her my best."

Adam left the office, with a small smile on his face. He knew Harry would help. He just wasn't sure how.


	4. Chapter 4

Adam rang Ros as soon as he left Thames House, unable to contain his emotions. She didn't answer the mobile and he hesitated for a few seconds before scrolling down to her office number. He pressed call and listened to the unfamiliar singular ring. She answered fairly quickly, her clipped business tones still sending a shiver through him.

"Sarah Miller speaking"

"Hi, it's me."

She dropped her voice

"What are you playing at?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I just wanted to tell you that Harry knows. He wasn't too happy but I think he's going to try and help."

"I think you could have made a mistake," she said guardedly, alarm apparent in her voice. She paused and resumed her normal voice, "Anyway, darling, I can't talk now, I'm at work. I'll talk to you later." She hung up, leaving Adam listening to the dialling tone. _Once a spook, always a spook_ he thought as he put the phone back in his pocket and rounded the corner of the road, failing to notice a figure stepping out of a nearby doorway. Adam disappeared in to a Starbucks and his observer walked rapidly in the opposite direction, talking in to a mouthpiece as he did so.

"Yeah, fairly sure now, mate. He was making the call when I picked him up. Definitely sounds like it was her from this end. Did you trace it?"

There was a pause. He nodded. "Ok. Well I'll keep trailing him til we're sure. He's being careless, won't take long."

Adam returned to work, blithely unaware of the figure following him, and was surprised to find Ben sat at his desk.

"What's going on? He asked, confused. Harry poked his head round the door of his office;

"Ah, Adam. Quick word if you please." Harry stood back to allow Adam to pass then firmly closed the door behind them, leaving Ben and Jo giving each other speculative looks.

"Adam" Harry began, "I've decided that you need to be out of the office for a while. You have put your own security at risk, and therefore ours as well. How you choose to use your time off is up to you, but you need to think, and act, with extreme caution."

"Harry, I am quite capable of doing my job."

I know you are, but once again you have let your personal life interfere and I think that your emotions are clouding your judgement. Especially where Ros is concerned. You knew that it would be safer for all concerned if she was dead but now you have entered her and yourself in to a dangerous state of limbo."

Adam looked as though he was going to protest but eventually capitulated, admitting;

"I love her. I couldn't just pretend she wasn't there. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you."

"Well, it's too late now. If I can think of a way to resolve the situation I will. I suppose it's useless to ask you to let her disappear again before anyone finds out?"

"It's not necessary, Harry. No one knows she is there but you and me" Adam replied confidently. "As far as anyone else is concerned, I met a woman on holiday and I'm going back to see her".

"If you say so" Harry replied with some doubt.

Having unexpectedly garnered leave Adam packed to fly to Canada the following day, buying a return ticket online. He boarded the plane a little nervously the following morning. He wished he could have taken the precaution of travelling on a false passport, but as this trip didn't really constitute work, he had no option but to travel on his own. He tried to relax. _What if she had changed her mind _he thought anxiously, _decided that it was too much hassle_. She had sounded pretty cold when he last spoke to her, keeping the call short, but that could have been a safety precaution.

When the plane landed eight hours later he was tired, stiff and increasingly edgy. He decided that he was suffering from spooks paranoia. He was sure that a woman with short dark hair had been watching him for long periods of time but whenever he looked at her, she was reading, or seemingly lost in the music playing through her earphones.

He reset his watch according to the time given by the pilot and realised that as it was early afternoon she would not be home from work for another hour. He decided to take a taxi to her apartment anyway and wait on the steps, appreciating the fact that the temperature had increased since his last visit. When she eventually she came in to sight he stood up, his mood lifting as she approached. She seemed absorbed in her own thoughts and didn't spot him until she was almost upon him. To his relief, she looked genuinely delighted to see him.

"What are you doing here now?" she asked him, putting her arms round his neck. Adam responded by kissing her, feeling a thrill just from seeing her.

"Enforced leave." He said. "Harry's not a happy bunny, wanted me out of the way"

"Should you be here, then?" She asked, anxiety crossing her face.

"Well, I couldn't waste the chance to see you, could I?"

She smiled tensely and pulled him inside. "We should be more careful" she said. She watched him put his bag down and come towards her, wishing that he had been. Whilst she was happy to see him, she knew that if anyone from the British or American government saw them together, that would be it, all her deception would be for nothing. Not to mention Yalta. Adam saw her face and read the fear in it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her "We're safe here."

"Maybe. I was just thinking that Yalta's agents were pretty much worldwide"

"Ros."

"Sarah" she said, correcting him.

"Ok _Sarah, _they don't know. I'm sure they don't know. They all think you're dead and have no reason to suspect otherwise. We're not bugged, they don't know, so just relax. Ok?" she nodded reluctantly and allowed Adam to pull her closer, moving her mouth to meet his, trying to relax in to the kiss. She moved slightly and rested her head on his chest, hugging him back. She closed her eyes and sighed. She certainly felt safe in his arms…the thought shocked her. _What am I doing??_ She thought. She had never allowed herself to depend on anyone else for security. _I should stop this_ was her next thought but as she steeled her mind to pull away he kissed her again and rationality disappeared.

Across the street a familiar man sat in a car, watching the apartment, mobile in hand.

"Yes, it's her. Fools." He said in to the phone. "They could have got away with it if they'd stuck to the plan. I could have almost let her go if she's stayed beneath the radar"

"I know, disappointing isn't it? I thought she was supposed to be good."

"I suppose we all have our weaknesses. And Adam Carter appears to be hers. Still, saves time later, working it out."

He snapped the phone shut and checked the glove box. Removing a small package he checked the contents. Yes, everything was there. He watched the figures of Adam and Ros through the window, _they really are careless_ he thought, watching them embrace as he got out of the car and walked up the steps to the door. _Sweet. It almost seems a shame. Almost._


End file.
